Puppetmon
Puppetmon, '''known as '''Pinochimon in the Japanese version, is the second of Dark Masters that the Digidestined faced. Appearance Puppetmon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles an evil version of Pinocchio. Profile A Mega Puppet Digimon who was created from the cursed body of Housemon. It could be said that one of the most brutal hackers in existence created Puppetmon from Red Vegiemon. Although he takes on the form of a puppet, he is able to act freely and bears a conscience. He has a bad and deceitful nature, and error messages that appear suddenly on computers might be there due to Puppetmon's tricks. His special attack is "Bullet Hammer", which loads gunpowder into the revolvers on his hammer before whacking it. Once subjected to this attack, the enemy not only flinches due to the shock of being hit by the hammer, but is also deleted due to the explosion produced by the gunpowder. In the Japanese version he also mentions his body being made from poison oak. Digimon Adventure 01 Puppetmon first appeared when he used the Digidestined as string puppets. After MetalSeadramonwas killed the DigiDestined go to Puppetmon's lair of Spiral Mountain which is a forest under the contol of Puppetmon's "toys". He lair is a mansion next to a forest. He used voodoo dolls to let the Digidestined feel funny, and kidnapped T.K. to play a deadly hide and seek game (which had to be severely edited in the English dub, due to the original version involving guns and killing the other participant by shooting them), but T.K. tricked Puppetmon by tearing his map paper apart, destroying his remote, and destroying the television that looked like a camera. While Joe and Mimi were taking care of Ogremon, Puppetmon showed up Gomamon then Digivolved into his Ultimate form, Zudomon to fight Puppetmon, but he quickly defeated Zudomon. Just then, MetalEtemonshowed up and announced his return, but Puppetmon picked a fight with him, allowing Mimi, Joe, Gomamon, Palmon and Ogremon to escape. After tired of fighting MetalEtemon, Puppetmon left to return to his mansion. The other Digidestined snuck into his mansion with Floramon and Deramon (who betrayed Puppetmon) and used a cannon to attack Puppetmon just as he was retuning. Angrily, Puppetmon ran, dodging the cannon attacks and Floramon and Deramon ran away. The Digidestined then confronted Puppetmon in a final showdown. At first, Puppetmon summoned a group of RedVegiemon, but were quickly defeated. Puppetmon then used WarGreymon as a marionette, only to be knocked out by MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon destro yed his hammer. Just as Puppetmon was about to lose, he remembered Cherrymon's advice, and he summoned his "monster" mansion to keep the Digidestined busy while Puppetmon attempted to escape, as well as killing a remaining RedVegiemon. Just then, MetalGarurumon and Matt arrived, and Matt told Puppetmon that no friends will be on his side because he didn't care about them, which angered the evil puppet. Puppetmon then tried to attack, but MetalGarurumon killed Puppetmon with his Metal Wolf Claw technique. His mansion also collapsed upon his demise. Digimon Fusion In Digimon Fusion, Puppetmon's more of a slave than he is an actual villain. Puppetmon was forced to serve GranLocomon. When the Fusion Fighters showed up in Dust Zone, Puppetmon stole Mikey's Fusion Loader and gave it to GranLocomon. He felt sorry for what he's done and decided to team up with the Fusion Fighters. When the Fusion Fighters got close to GranLocomon, his minion; Hagurumon tried to stop them. Puppetmon manage to fight back and destroy Hagurumon. He also gave Mikey a MetalGarurumon DigiMemory card as a reward. Category:Digimon Category:Puppet Monsters Category:Humanoids Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed monsters Category:Anime monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters